Betrayal, Not Pretty
by Kita Tsuki
Summary: Kagome is just completely fed up. She's tired of his excuses and wants out. Kagome will try to make it on her own but maybe someone can show her she doesn't have to be so alone. Kouga/Kagome
1. Definitely A Realization

**Chapter 2**- Definitely a Realization

**A/N:** I'm only putting Koga and Kagome's point of views in my story but Inuyasha will still appear. Oh yeah and Kikyo.

* * *

**Koga POV**

Koga ran as if stopping would kill him. Thinking of Kagome gave him the speed to reach her. Thinking about what happened between dog-breath and that dead-thing made him run even faster. He smelled this sweet aroma of roses and honey. All of a sudden he stopped dead in his tracks. _Kagome!

* * *

**Kagome POV**_

Kagome stopped riding her bike so she and Shippo could rest on a nearby hill. Her eyes were red, for she was crying the whole entire ride. Kagome sat down, leaned on the tree, and was about to fall asleep. "Kagome!!!!!" An annoying kitsune called. "Yeeesss, Shippo?!" "Are we there yet?"

"No." "Are we there yet?" "No." "Are we there yet?!" "No!!! Shippo go to sleep we have alot of traveling to do tommorrow. "She looked down at the kitsune and he already fell to sleep. "Oh, Thank god!" Kagome went into her bag and pulled out a mirror. "Look at my face. My eyes are so red crying over that jerk!

I have to stop getting angry, or I'll be exhausted." She yawned. All of a sudden it started to get "windy"."Such a gentle breeze....to bad I can't......stay.....awake." _The wind reminds meso much of Koga. _Kagome fell into a deep sleep as the wind got stronger and stronger. _Koga..................

* * *

_

**Koga POV**

"Kagome's scent is getting stronger. That must mean she's near." (A/N: Obviously.) Koga stopped to see his beautiful Kagome sitting down sleeping. "She's sleeping?! Why is she sleeping so early?" The sun started shining on Koga's face. "I didn't realize how late it was. If only she was awake to watch this with me."

Koga said as he sat down on the hill next to Kagome and looked out on the horizon. The sun was setting beautifully with a mix of yellow, orange, red, and pink. He started to fall asleep because it was so soothing. He put his hand on hers.

"I was running for you all day, Kagome. I wish....yawn...you knew how much I like you. Oh god, I'm tired........." Koga fell asleep thinking of him and Kagome.

* * *

**Kagome POV**

Kagome woke up with the morning light on her face. "Wow, its such a beautiful day! Shippo, honey, wake up it's time to find GASP." She turned around and saw him there next to her sleeping like an angel. Kagome was crying. She was so happy that Koga was here. So very happy.

Kagome was so overjoyed that she huggedhim. "Koga you're here! I can't believethat you're finally with me!" But that happiness soon turned to caution. Koga immediatly openedhis eyes when he sensed her fear."Please don't leave me! I'm soscared!" "Kagome don't worry," He embraced her.

"I will NEVER leave you." "Koga you have to help me but I don't want to talk aboutit anymore until we reach your den.May Shippo and I stay with you?" "Ok. Grab him and let's go." "Ok. Oh! Can you grab my bike, too?" "Sure." Koga grabbed the bike and ran towards the den.

Shippo woke up only to be startled by the speed they were moving. "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! Kagome, how are we moving so fast?!" "Wassup, kid." "Koga!" Shippo said happily. Kagome smiled. She felt for once in his life maybe she could love again and have a family of her own. Kagome sighed.

_I finally realize what its like to love someone and have them love you back._


	2. A Women's Wrath or Guilt?

**A/N:** You guys, believe me if I hadn't been so messed up with my grades then I'd be updating sooner. I know. I know, no excuses. But if it hadn't been for my 5-week report by my math teacher I could've typed this up at my friend's house on her laptop. But noooooo, I had to go and screw up my grades! Sry.

**A/N2:** Also this chapter is going to be a songfic. The song is "Fighter" By Christina Aguilera. I think this song fits perfectly with Kagome's feelings. Yes! I know the CD is old but it's soooo perfect. I don't care if some of you don't like her. I do.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. Why, you ask? I don't know...I just don't know...

**Dedications:** I would just like to thank my friend, Justin for giving me ideas. SOME of his ideas were a little perverted but I didn't listen to him. I'd also like to thank my English teacher for helping me with my writing.

I'd also like to thank the following reviewers for reading my story so far: Rylasasin ( You were my first 1st reviewer, thnks!) Nichole Hibiki, LeoDesirePassion, CherryBlossomLove, and Black-rose23! Thnks, guys!

Anyway on with the story : )

* * *

**Betrayal, Not Pretty**

_**By Inuyashagirl142**_

**Chapter 3-A Women's Wrath

* * *

**

"We're here guys."

Kouga placed Kagome and Shippo down and they looked with astonishment. _I wonder why she brought the kitsune with her_...

"This place sure has gotten big." They both said in unison.

"Sister's home!" Kagome turned to hear two familiar wolf demons run to her.

"Hey! Ginta and Hakkaku! It's nice to see you two again!"

"Sister, we missed you. Where have you been?" Ginta said.

"Oh, just around." Kagome said.

"Ok. Ok. Break it up! Ginta. Hakkaku. Aren't you guys supposed to guard the south and east entrances?" Kouga said while putting his arm protectively around Kagome's waist.

Kagome was slightly blushing. He was clearly telling them to back off.

"Oh, Shit!" The two wolves said.

"Kouga were REALLY sorry. Let's go, Ginta!" Hakkaku said as they sped off.

"Kagome, can I talk to you for a second?" Shippo said.

"Sure. Kouga let go."

Kouga did what she said and let go. Shippo guided Kagome over to the back of the cave so they could talk in private.

_Ok. Here it goes. _Shippo thought.

"Kagome, I was wondering...if I can call you mom since you probably won't be going back to the others and since I feel safe here."

Kagome had tears in her eyes. _He finally asked me!_

"Of course, Shippo! I've always considered you my son anyway!"

"Thanks, mom! I love you!" "I love you too, my son." Shippo ran and jumped on Kagome and hugged her tightly.

Kagome was so happy. She probably was the happiest parent in the world.

Not too far away, a nosy little demon was watching the whole scene before his eyes.

_I've never seen Kagome so happy. Maybe later I'll make her happier..._

Shippo and Kagome walked back to the center of the cave holding hands. Shippo was so happy he got a new mother.

Kagome, on the other hand, could feel that something was missing.

She sighed. "Maybe I'll never find anyone." _I really don't deserve anyone. Inuyasha helped me see that._

"Kagome, I'm gonna go play with the other kids, k?"

"Ok, play safely." _Perfect. Now's my chance. _And with that, Kagome went to her part of the den (or room. Whichever you readers prefer.)

* * *

Meanwhile

Kouga had a bunch of flowers in his hand, smiling. All of a sudden he stop dead in his tracks.

"Wait a minute..." He took a sniff of the air. "Tears...Kagome!" Kouga ran to her room to see her crying while looking into this mysterious pink orb.

He listened intently as to see why she was crying but then he saw her take out this weird device while she sat there for a good 4 minutes. He was still watching, probably thinking she was meditating.

Kagome did have her eyes closed. All of a sudden he saw her reach into her bag and pull out a dagger. He was totally scared as she raised it high above her head. _She's gonna kill herself! _

"NOOOOO!"

Before Kouga Arrived

Kagome was staring at her mirror in shock. She saw Inuyasha and Kikyo having sex! It happened when she left today! He just _fucking_ forgot about her! One side of her mind was saying..._how **dare** he! How fucking **dare** he! Oooo! If seeing them making out pissed me off, **this sure puts the cherry on top!...**_

But her other side said:

_You deserve every bit of what you see. _

_You should suffer._

_If you weren't just a damn copy he would love you instead of her. _

_No one loves you. _

_You're on your own. _

She was crying and crying and crying. The side that just spoke was so true, she believed.

"Inuyasha will pay dearly for what he's done. I'll make him feel so guilty." Kagome went in her

bag and took out her CD player and her Christina Aguilera CD. She turned to #4 and it played

"Fighter". She turned it up to the max volume.

_Well I thought I knew you_

_Thinkin' that you were true_

_Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up_

_Cause I've had enough..._

_You were there by my side,_

_Always down for the ride, _

_But your joy ride just came down in flames_

_Cause your greed sold me out in shame..._

_After all of the cheating and stealing you probably think that I hold_

_resentment for you...but uh uh, oh no, you're wrong..._

_Cause If It wasn't for all that you tried to do_

_I wouldn't know_

_just how capable_

_I am to pull through_

_so I wanna say thank you_

_cause it_

_Chorus_

_makes me that much stronger_

_makes me work a little bit harder_

_it makes me that much wiser_

_so thanks for making me a fighter_

_made me learn a little bit faster_

_made my skin a little thicker_

_makes me that much smarter_

_so thanks for making me a fighter_

_never, saw it coming_

_all of, your backstabbing_

_just so, you could cash in on a good thing,before I'd realize your game..._

_I heard, you're going round_

_playin, the victim now_

_but don't, even begin feeling I'm the one to blame,_

_cause you dug your own grave_

_after all of the fights and the lies _

_cause your wanting to haunt me_

_but that won't work anymore...no more, its, over..._

_Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture_

_I wouldn't know how..._

_To be this way now..._

_And never back down..._

_So I wanna say thank you_

_cause it_

_Chorus_

_Hook_

_How could this man I thought I knew_

_turn out to be unjust, so cruel_

_could only see the good in you_

_pretended not to see the truth_

_you tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself_

_through living in denial_

_but in the end you'll see_

_you-won't-stop-me_

_I am a fighter and I_

_I ain't gonna stop_

_there is no turning back _

_I've had enough..._

_Repeat Chorus 2x_

_If only I had that much confidence...I'd get back at Inuyasha with my bare hands. _She reached in her bag and pulled out the dagger she took with her in case she needed to protect herself.

_I'm so sorry, everyone. I'd just be in the way. _She lifted the dagger higher and higher not knowing that a set of icy blue eyes were staring right at her. _I'm sorry Mom, Souta, Grandpa, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha. _

_You deserve much more, and Inuyasha, you've helped me see that. _She had the knife high above her head ready to strike. _Goodbye... _

"NOOOOO!"

--

Beta'd By Menolly Harper


	3. Plan in action or not

**A/N:** Sry about taking so long. It really sucks that I have 2 turn this in SO late. It may seem like Kagome's helpless in this chapter but I had to put it that way even if I don't like it. Personally, I don't like writers who make her seem so helpless and innocent. I like it when they make her into a fighter of some sort. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Betrayal, Not Pretty**

**Chapter 4**- Plan in action . . . _or not_

**Key:**

_**Bold Italics are thoughts.**_

_Italics are dreams._

– " " – These r usd when they r talkin'

* * *

"Kagome, don't do it!" Kouga knocked the knife out of her hands.

"Why did you stop me?" Kagome looked at Kouga with anger and tears rapidly falling down her eyes.

"Huh! Answer me! Why?"

"Kagome stop it! You don't know what you're doing! And I stopped you because _someone_ has to love you in this world even if _you_ don't!" Kagome gasped and started crying in denial.

"No! No, you don't love me! You just want to use me for the jewel shards! I hate those jewel shards! I wish I never came to this era! Those things have brought me nothing but misery! Just like him!"

And with that she just pushed him and ran out of the cave and into the woods.

'**_He doesn't care!_** **_No one does!_**'

She kept running till she just collapsed out of exhaustion into the dirt.

'**_I hate everyone._**'

As she thought this, she fell into a deep slumber.

Now when Kagome pushed Kouga off of her he was shocked to say the least.

' **_What in the world is going on?_**' "I've got to find her before she tries to kill herself again."

Kouga sped off after her only to find her on the ground. He took her back to his cave and placed her on the bed of his room.

"I better go. Knowing Kagome she'll probably be hungry when she wakes up.

* * *

"_Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!_" _Inuyasha was chasing Kagome. The barrier she used was dissipating_ _because she was running out of energy. _

"_No!_ _Inuyasha, what are you doing!_" _Kagome said, panting._ _She was so tired and out of breath. _

"_I thought I said stay still, wench!_"

"_No, somebody help me!_" _Kagome kept running. For some reason she knew her life was in danger._

_She had to get away from him. _

"_Blades of Bl—" Just as he was about to strike her, he felt a heavy blow to his face. _

"_Kouga!_" _Inuyasha snarled, though he was mumbling because Kouga snuffed him. _

_In the nick of time, too. _

"_Mutt-face don't you EVER touch her!_" _Kouga went to get Kagome. She just noticed how dashing he looked when he came by her side. _

" _Kagome, are you okay?"_

"_Kouga we have to get out of here, now_ _I'm terrified that he's not himself_"

"_Right, let's go." Kouga held her in bridal style and ran as fast as he could. While running, he tried his best to comfort his Kagome. _

_She was shivering from fright._

' _**I'm so scared' **Kagome thought. _

" _It's gonna be okay, Kagome." Kouga tried to reassure but to no avail. _

'**_I'm really scared but...Why do I feel so safe in _his_ arms?' _**

_Kagome was shocked of what she realized when all of a sudden... " I told you to stay still, wench. Why didn't you listen!_"

_It was Inuyasha with a sinister smirk on his face. _

"_She does not have to listen to you, Dog-breath!_" _Kouga ran to attack Inuyasha as his claws grew longer. Inuyasha dodged his attack. "Ha!_ _Stupid wolf._" _Inuyasha mocked as he took his own claws and slashed Kouga creating deep cuts all over him._

"_Ka–go–me" Kouga lay on the ground, drenched in a deep pool of his own blood. _

"_No..." Kagome mourned for her friend._

"_Now it's your turn, wench." Inuyasha took out his sword and prepared to attack her. _

"_Wind Scar!_"

_Kagome tried to run but she couldn't move her legs. _

"_NOOOOOO!_"

"NOOOOO!"

Kouga heard Kagome scream when he was out hunting and ran to her.

"Kagome! Snap out of it!" Kagome opened her eyes. She gasped, "Where is Inuyasha!" Kagome said, frightened.

"Is he here?" Kagome looked around, embraced Kouga, and just broke down crying.

Kouga just held onto to her wondering, "What the hell is going on, Kagome?"

* * *

**A/N: Sry but that's it. I'll do the explaining and crap next chapter, k? C Ya!

* * *

**

**Beta'd by Menolly Harper**


	4. Multiple Stress

**A/N: Ok. Ok. I know about ½ of you are going well what about Kikyo & Inuyasha? Well they will appear in this chapter it's just I don't like them very much. That's all. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Betrayal, Not Pretty**

**By Kougasgirl142**

**Chapter 5 – Multiple Stresses**

'_What to do. What to do?_' thought Kouga.

He was still holding Kagome. She had been crying for a good 20 minutes. All of a sudden she stopped.

"Kagome, you've got to tell me what's wrong. You shouldn't keep it in. It only makes you feel worse."

"Thanks, but I can't help feeling sorry for my self."

"Killing yourself wasn't gonna solve anything"

"Yes it would have. Inuyasha could be free to love Kikyo; Shippo would live with Sango and Miroku, and have a father and a mother. My family would stop worrying about me every time I leave home and you would be able to love who you want."

"But I love you." Kouga said.

Kagome gasped. "If I didn't I wouldn't have saved you just now. Now would I?"

Kouga flashed a grin.

"I guess not." Kagome was curled up with Kouga in deep thought. She couldn't help feeling that something was coming.

It wasn't likely for her to have the same dream over and over again.

_What in the world is going on?_

Meanwhile...Somewhere deep in some forest

"Kikyo, do you know where she is?" Inuyasha said scouring the land.

"Yes." Kikyo said. "She is with that **_disgusting _**wolf, Kouga."

"WHAT! I thought I told her to stay away from that flea-bitten wolf!"

"Don't worry love; we'll make her pay for her disobedience." Kikyo said as she straddled Inuyasha to get to Kagome.

Kagome eventually fell asleep in Kouga's arms.

Kouga was in deep thought whether he should tell Kagome about Inuyasha and his dead bitch. He looked down at her sleeping peacefully.

"I think I'll tell her about it tomorrow. She's had a stressful day." And with that said, Kouga curled himself up next to Kagome with fears of tomorrow's news he had to bring.

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is short considering I took so long but I had no ideas. I reread my 1st chapter just to get this far. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Ja ne !**

**Beta'd by Menolly Harper**


	5. All Will Be Revealed

**A/N: Yes. Like I promised this chapter is long. I really need beta-readers because I really suck as a writer. I love the reviews that I get from everyone but I don't think I'm that great. I want to start another story. (Yes another) This time I'm actually going to write the whole entire story before I post. It will probably be at least 15 chapters. I want this story to be my milestone as a writer. Hopefully, you guys will like it. Ok enough chit-chat. On with the story! **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Betrayal, Not Pretty**

**By Kogasgirl142**

**Chapter 6**

**All Will Be Revealed**

**OoOoO Switching scenes**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome stirred awake but could not get up. It seems a certain wolf had his arms wrapped around her. Kagome tried to get up again but Koga just wouldn't let her go. Kagome decided to lay there until Koga wakes up.

' She's not going anywhere that easily'. Koga thought. Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to lay there all day. She tried to get up. Koga still wouldn't let go. 'This is ridiculous!' Kagome thought.

Koga was cracking up on the inside. "That's it!" Kagome turned her body around to face Koga. "Koga..." Kagome said. "WAKE UP!" "AHHHHHHHH!" "Ha!" Kagome smirked. "It serves you right! I wanted to get up to take a bath!"

Koga still covered his ears. "Damn it ! Why did you have to scream so loud!" "Well If you didn't have to be so damn cocky in the morning, your ears wouldn't be throbbing!" Kagome yelled.

"OW! Stop yelling!" "Hmph! It serves you right." Kagome said walking away. Koga heard her mumble about cocky ass demons. "Oh god. What a woman!" Koga said as he collapsed on the bed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inuyasha and Kikyo were closing in on the wolf den. "Inuyasha, how long is it going to take to get to that _vile _wolf's den?" "Just a few minutes. We're really close now. I can see it just up ahead."

' Kagome, you'll pay for disobeying me' Inuyasha thought as his eyes went slightly red. Kikyo and Inuyasha arrived at Koga's den. Inuyasha of course had to be brash and yell, " KAGOME! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!" "Calm down sweetheart."

Kikyo said while rubbing Inuyasha's ears. " If I know my reincarnation then she is taking a bath right now. Come on."

"Mmm, that feels good." Kagome said as she dipped her nude body into the hot spring. ' I wonder how Inuyasha is doing. Oh why am I even thinking about him. I should just relax' " Don't take to long now Kagome, or I might have to join you!"

Koga yelled from the cave. Kagome gasped. ' He wouldn't...well then again maybe he would' Kagome thought as she remembered what happened this morning. The memory made her blush. "Get up! " Kagome gasped again. "Excuse me Koga but ---"

"Oh so you have been screwing the wolf!" All of a sudden Inuyasha appeared. "Wench, what the hell are you doing here! I thought I told you to stay away from that scrawny wolf!"

"Inuyasha you have no right to tell me what to do especially after yo ---" Inuyasha pushed her onto the rock and kissed her roughly. Inuyasha let her go. "Bitch you are mine and only mine" Inuyasha said as his eyes turned red. Kagome saw this and whimpered. "Inuyasha you have to wake up! This isn't you!"

He slapped her. "Shut up! I'm the alpha and you WILL submit to me bitch." Kagome's face was still to the side in shock. She can't believe he slapped her. "How dare you! I can't believe you just hit me!" "Maybe that'll teach you t—" "SIT!" Kagome jumped out of the hot spring, grabbed a towel and ran as fast as she could to Koga.

She heard Inuyasha run after so she tried to run faster. All of a sudden an arrow flew by cutting her cheek. " I don't think so little miko. Your not going anywhere." Out of the shadows stepped Kikyo with an arrow all ready to strike her down.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: This chapter was 2 1/4 pages. I tried to drag it out as much as possible to make up for the short chapter I posted last time. I don't really have writer's block anymore since I wrote down what I planned to do but It's still kind of hard because I wanted to have more detail in my story. Oh well. I'll see you guys later. Bye!

Kogasgirl142


	6. I have returnedmuch older and wiser

Hello everyone! :D

Yes, I have returned.

I am not dead.

I just wanted you guys to know that I'm a sophmore in college and I'll be SO busy cause I'm kinda sorta on probation and I need to get my ASS in gear.

However, I manged to write something that I want to share with you all.

First, I want to acknowledge the last couple of people who reviewed.

Thank you for searching hard for my story.

I know it seemed like I would never update because of how long it's been.

But you have inspired me to write again so thank you. *bows*

Now, I feel this is important so pay attention.

If you haven't been looking at my profile, I suggest you do so from now on.

I continually update there from time to time so people know that I'm still alive and kickin'.

What I want to stress, however, is that I will be writing over my stories.

I haven't decided which stories I'll completely do over or not.

So don't flip out, I have great ideas.

I'm amazed at what I have written so far.

I'm not saying it's the best ever.

I'm just saying it's better.

MUCH better.

Another thing, I'm writing Betrayal, Not Pretty over first.

No specific reason.

I just in some weird way feel like I can work on it better.

Now, I think that pretty much covers what I wanted you guys to know.

Once again, thank you for sticking with me all these years.

Been on fan since I was 12.

I'm almost 20 now lol.

Thank you and I hope you really like my new ideas.

Peace. J


	7. Newsflash

Hello everyone! :D

I just wanted to say something I should've made clear in the last update.

I'm not posting over the original Betrayal, Not Pretty.

There's a new version called Betrayal, Not Pretty: 2nd Edition.

If you didn't catch that, I already uploaded the first chapter! xD

Also, those who are waiting for Her Baby, Maybe (and I think one person was waiting on Frozen In Time), I am brainstorming right this minute.

So, don't worry. I just want to concentrate on one thing at a time.

As always, Peace. :)

~~ Kita Tsuki


End file.
